Pact Worlds
This article covers the governmental entity. For the solar system, see Pact Worlds system. For the Starfinder Roleplaying Game sourcebook, see Pact Worlds (sourcebook). The Pact Worlds is a collection of independent governments and associations within the Pact Worlds system, bound together for mutual protection and trade. It was formed in 41 AG by the Absalom Pact in response to the Veskarium's aggression toward the Golarion System, and has continued for more than 250 years to provide mutual protection from hostile forces, and facilitate interplanetary trade and law enforcement.12History : See also: Absalom Pact The Pact was created in 41 AG, five years after the Battle of Aledra, a vesk ambush of the Triaxian city of Aledra. Concerned that the disparate worlds of the Golarion System could not defend itself against the Veskarium, officials from Absalom Station, Castrovel, and Verces proposed a system-wide alliance based on Verces's multilateral Ring of Nations government. Eox quickly agreed to the plan, and the remaining worlds soon fell in line.2 Members : See also: Category:Pact Worlds Member and Category:Pact Worlds/Protectorates The Pact Worlds. All planets in the Pact Worlds system are members, though not all are considered full members with voting representatives. With few exceptions, such as independent Arkanen, moons are considered part of their parent planet. Planets and bodies with limited civilization, such as Aucturn and Liavara, are considered protectorates with non-voting representatives and limited autonomy. Likewise, some non-planets have gained full member status, such as Absalom Station, one of the Pact's founding members, and the kasathan worldship Idari. Corporations and religious organizations are not full members, but many actively lobby and advocate their causes to voting members.3 The Aspis Consortium is a unique exception to this restriction; the Pact Worlds government granted the Aspis Consortium status approaching that of a Pact World in thanks to the organizations for actions when the Swarm first attacked the Pact Worlds.4 Though not allowed to vote, the Consortium is recognized as a self-governing entity, its holdings on various worlds seen as embassies and its agents largely granted diplomatic immunity within other worlds' jurisdictions.4 The following list details the current membership or protectorate status of entities in the Pact World organization. Unless otherwise noted, a planet's moons are considered an extension of the planet. * Sun - Protectorate, held in common by Pact World members5 ** Sun's Burning Archipelago region - Protectorate, independent and self-governing5 * Aballon - Member6 * Castrovel - Member7 * Absalom Station - Member2 * Akiton - Member8 * Verces - Member2 * The kasathan worldship Idari - Member9 * The Diaspora (Sarcesian) - Protectorate, self-governing10 * Eox - Member2 * Triaxus - Member11 * Liavara - Protectorate, administered exclusively by Bretheda12 ** Arkanen - Member (independent of protectorate administered by Bretheda)13 ** Osoro - Unclear, possible member (independent of protectorate administered by Bretheda)13 ** Nchak - Unclear, possible member (independent of protectorate administered by Bretheda)13 * Bretheda - Member2 ** Kalo-Mahoi - Member (independent of Bretheda)14 * Apostae - Member15 * Aucturn - Protectorate, self-governed by Carsai the King16 * Aspis Consortium - Recognized as self-governing entity4 Structure Each world in the Pact retains its own independent government, making the Pact Worlds a confederation rather than a fully unified system government.3 Pact Council : Main article: Pact Council The Pact Council, based in the Plenara on Absalom Station, is a representative council of delegates allocated proportionally by each member's sentient population. The council directly votes on most issues. The Directorate, a body of five elected delegates with 2-year terms and the Director-General of the Stewards as an indefinite-termed sixth member, decides issues that the council is unable to rule upon due to legislative deadlock.3 Powers and enforcement The Pact grants some rights universally to sentient beings, and additional rights to citizens of the Pact Worlds, but other matters of law are left to its members to manage. The Pact's members ultimately retain their sovereignty.3 Trade The Pact regulates trade between worlds.3 Defense The Pact mandates mutual defense of the Pact Worlds against extrasolar threats.3 Law enforcement : Main article: Stewards Interplanetary Pact Worlds policies are enforced by the Stewards, who also serve as diplomats between the member governments. Local laws are enforced by governments on member planets.2 Extrasolar protectorates The government claims no authority over worlds outside of the Pact Worlds system unless they request it and are granted protectorate status by the members.3 References show/hide # Jump up↑ Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 426. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # ↑ Jump up to:2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 2.5 2.6 Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 428. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # ↑ Jump up to:3.0 3.1 3.2 3.3 3.4 3.5 3.6 Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 429. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # ↑ Jump up to:4.0 4.1 4.2 Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 495. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # ↑ Jump up to:5.0 5.1 Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 435. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # Jump up↑ Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 437. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # Jump up↑ Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 439. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # Jump up↑ Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 443. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # Jump up↑ Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 446. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # Jump up↑ Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 449. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # Jump up↑ Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 452. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # Jump up↑ Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 454. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # ↑ Jump up to:13.0 13.1 13.2 Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 455. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # Jump up↑ Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 457. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # Jump up↑ Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 459. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # Jump up↑ Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 460. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1